Against All Odds
by HaleyReynolds
Summary: Summary: They say that love will overcome all. But will it able to overcome a dispute so deep that it has gone on for so many generations? 2 families so caught up in the past that they could kill in sight. Will love ever blossomed? "I've left my everything for you..." Main Pairings - SasuNaru.
1. The Infamous Uchihas

**Title: Against all Odds.**

**Disclaimer**: Yeah as usual... Sadly they aren't mine and I have my sources for my storyline(:

**Summary**: They say that love will overcome all. But will it able to overcome a dispute so deep

that it has gone on for so many generations? 2 families so caught up in the

past that they could kill in sight. Will love ever blossomed? "I've left my everything

for you..."

**Haley:** Hey so this is my first fanfic in after a long time sooooo yeah(: Hope y'all like it. R&R is much loved by me ~

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Infamous Uchihas.**

"How do we know that they will help for sure?"

"But I have no choice.."

"Then.. Let's hurry."

More mutterings were exchanged between the people as they maneuver their way across the busy streets. They have to move as quickly as they can. They must reach the residence before..before that person could do anything to that poor little boy. Sanaki Fuji, the sole bread-winner of his family picked up his pace with the other followers struggled to keep up with him. He felt his palmed getting all wet, thinking about his son.

'I...I have to save him..' he thought over and over again. His abducted son's life was all that he could think of at the moment.

Minutes later, they whole lot finally came face to face to this huge barricade of metal bars. On the side, it hanged the words brightly and boldly,

'UCHIHA RESIDENCE. NO WOMAN ARE ALLOWED IN THIS PREMISES'.

On the other side of the massive gate, a figure of an elderly man could be been resting on an old vintage rocking chair, reading the morning paper. Though the man was already of age, his built was as if he was still in his prime. His skin pales and there was hardly any visible wrinkle on his face. He had this black with the slightest hue of blue, medium length locks that when down to his nape. He looked at the approaching crowd with cold, emotionless coal eyes. Sanaki Fuji let out the breath that he had held on due to his nervousness. But he has got nothing to lose now. So he then gathered the people around him and called out to the master of the house..

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha Figaku-san! Please help me" he cried with raw emotions.

The said man hardly moved a muscle, let alone blink an eye as he heard the man's plea. He continued to stare at the crowd emotionlessly for a few more seconds before he held up his hand and signaled them to come in.

Like a herd being showed where the food is, the crowds all rushed into the property with Sanaki leading. When he finally came close to the cold man, he broke down in tears and knelt on the floor.

"Uchiha-san..you're my only hope. Please...please help me get my son back. Please, Uchiha-san!'" whimpered the man.

Once again, Uchiha Fugaku jut stared and said in a monotone voice, "Do you take me as a fool? Get your son back? Hmph, seek the authorities. Tell them I've sent you. Go!"

Sanaki only knelt and bowed lower if possible and shook his head vigorously, "You are the most powerful sir! Please I'm begging you Uchiha-san! Remui was taken by a woman of the West district and she's being guarded by the goons hired by the Uzumaki clans!"

As if it was a miracle, Fugaku's eyes widen a little at what he heard. The Uzumakis. He slowly rise up, dismissed them and went into his mansion. The morning papers were left untouched on the slightly rocking chair.

Fugaku straighten himself up and went up to the phone and dialed up several numbers. He waited...

"Hai, Otou-sama" answered another voice void of emotions. Fugaku only gripped the handle tightly, his anger barely controlled thinking about that forsaken familyname.

"Itachi I need you to come home. Now." Without waiting for an answer, he hung up and dialed another number. And he once again waited.

"Yes Dad?"

"Sai, get yourself and Kakashi home now." Hang up. Dialled. Waited...Oh god, how he hate waiting.

"Whoever the fuck this is better speak up now." said the voice on the other line, obviously irritated to no end.

"...Why aren't you in class, Sasuke?"

"O-Otou-sama!? N-No.. I mean yes! I'm about to go now Otou-sama! I-" stammered the youth. Fugaku just scoffed and immediately replied for him to get back home too as quickly as possible. In his own short and precise but demanding way, of course.

"H-Hai, Otou-sama.."

* * *

The Far West District.

Now, with it's name, it doesn't necessarily meant that this place is where all those poor people resides. Sure, rubbish were dumped almost carelessly everywhere. Run-down houses with broken windows were considered to be a normal thing here. And there was also this occasional killings and missing person cases going on. But yeah, it's not out of the ordinary. A big man (as in fat), could be seen smoking and mingling with some of his other companions. Mainly, in total there were like 5 of them. They are were wearing the same old white strip shirt with this expression going on on their faces. Of one which says, 'Fuck with me and you're gonna get it.'

And as always, their plan of the day was to keep intruders or and stupid people away from the mistress' house. And today seems like any other day until..

***SCREECH***

A sleek black Suzuki skidded and found itself parked a few meters from where the men were standing. Soon after, 4 of the most powerful men, in Konoha stepped out of the vehicle, all looking as emotionless as ever. A man of an unusual shade of grey hair, a black mask covering almost half of his pale face was the first to meet the group eye to eye.

"Che, look here! Rich, stuck up bastards coming down to where the poor lives." laughed the fat man sarcastically. The other followed suite. The grey man just smiled and his eyes turned into and upside-down 'U's

"Ho ho...so you're the lowlifes who kidnapped a poor man's son. May I take him back?"

The group of thugs only laughed harder. "Hah! The boy ain't going nowhere! Listen, before we fuck you pussies up, all of you better make yourselves gone!"

This time a slightly younger version of the head of the Uchiha household came up with a menacingly crimson red eyes. Even when we all knew how emotionless these guys could get, however, Itachi's eyes were so full of hatred that if one were to look at them too long, they could see the slightest vision of their upcoming misfortunes. Itachi smirked and raised up his left hand.

"I clean up after all of my baby brother's shits with this hand. If I were to punch with it, it'll stink even more."

And all hell went loose and Itachi strike a blow staright to the man's face. The other 3 brothers soon followed in their elder's shoes and began to attack everyone of those wannabe thugs mercilessly. Uchiha Fugaku just stood at the sideline, with an umbrella in hand, protecting himself from the sun. With the usual face expression and the same authority-like tone, he called out to his sons to finish this small matter quickly so that he didn't have to stand in this dumpster too long.

Itachi, being the oldest and perpetrator of the whole fight, took on 2 of them thugs. He skillfully dodged each time they tried to lay their hands on him and he countered with a swift kick to their pelvic causing one to drop in pain. With his focus now could be solely on the other thug, he gripped his neck hard, slammed him to the ground and finished him off with a quick solid blow that caused the thug's head to snapped dangerously to the side. The grey male, known as Kakashi, took on one of the biggest in the group. However, being the biggest doesn't necessarily means that he's the best. He's the worst even. Kakakshi just smirked and the thug sluggishly tried to stand up again after getting a punch to the stomach.

"You know, this could all end if you just give me the child ~"

The man just growled and charged at Kakashi head on. With the smirked still in place and once again, eyes like 'U's saw the attack coming, and Kakashi just side-stepped away causing the charging bull to collide straight to the wall. With that much of initial force, the rebounded slightly off the wall and collapsed on the floor. Now Sai, another mini version of Fugaku with the pale complexion and black eyes but a much shorter and limp hair, was known to be the cheater of the 4 brothers. He never liked to get his hands dirty over such trivial matters. He would rather for them to come to him and he will intercept then. Like how the situation is now.

Sai was currently just standing there near, but not too close, to his father with his arms folded. He taunted one of the thugs by showing him the 'bird' and that forever fake smile of his. Now the thug being like any other thugs, was stupid enough to get all riled up by that simple gesture and ran towards Sai with his face all red. He sees nothing but red, but mostly red of embarrassment. Sai just continue to stand there, unfazed by the man's blind rage, which then makes the said man more pissed. Just when the thug was about to cross-line the shit out of the pale man, Sai, just like his older brother, side-stepped and tripped the thug and he fell shamefully. And then Sai, picked up a small, discarded wooden rod and hit the man on the head. Hard. And so, once again, Sai has cheated effortlessly. He looked up and smiled toward Fugaku, and a fake smile that is.

"Oh Dad ~ How I love this game!" he said gleefully. Fugaku face palmed himself gracefully. Where had he gone wrong in raising this one child of his?

Finally, here's Sasuke. The baby brother, youngest of the 4 brothers. Now he's just like the first-born and he wanted to be just like the first-born. Itachi was like his idol. He had the same pale complexion, dark blue hair that was spiked at the back and original an cold black eyes. But since he idolized his brother so much, he decided to wear his red contact lenses just for this occasion. Oh, and he has already successfully mimic his brother's 'I don't really give a fuck but I'll also like to kill you again and again' smirk. Just like his brother *cough*idol*cough*, he fights without mercy, without hesitation, without any thoughts. He may be a bit more brutal than Itachi but nonetheless, still the same. He doesn't like to waste time. He loved for his fight to be short and precise, just like how he was brought up in that household. He grabbed the thug by the back of their head and smash it into one of the windows. He pulled back and pressed the head once again into the already broken mirror causing more bleeding of the man's face. He then pulled the thug back again and position him in front of the house door. Sasuke stood back a little and gave the thug a swift roundhouse kick straight to the stomach with full force, causing the man to break the door into half and straight into the house and onto the floor unconscious. Sasuke smirked.

When the dusts settles, the brothers came back together again and stood next to their father. None were harmed. None looked as if they had a hard time winning the fight. Fugaku cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of the by standers and speak in his usual voice.

"Release the child."

With that being said, the Uchihas walked off towards their car.

***PAUSE***

A pair of azure eyes shone brightly in anger as he looked at the pause picture in front of him. His beautifully and naturally tanned face was all scrunched up as he thought of the 5 men in the picture in disgust. His plump full pale rose lip were in a pout. He let out a breath and looked towards the crowd in the auditorium. His blonde hair flowed flawlessly with his movements.

"And this just shows that such violence is a disgrace to our town and this college" said the male in full passion.

End of Chp.1

* * *

**Haley:** Soooooooo how was it?(: I was kind of nervous in putting this story up. I hope that I have not lost my touch in writing good fanfic and good plot. I'm sorry if the fight scene was kind off amateurish. Hehe...I'm more into creating of plot and descriptions. Anyways R&R are loved by me(:

I'm so open to comments. Toodles.


	2. The Uzumakis

**Title: Against all Odds.**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah as usual... Sadly they aren't mine and I have my sources for my storyline(:

**Summary:** They say that love will overcome all. But will it able to overcome a dispute so deep

that it has been going on for so many generations? 2 families so caught up in the

past that they could kill in sight. Will love ever blossomed? "I've leave my everything

for you..."

**Haley:** Hey ya'll(: I'm back with the 2nd chapter to his fic. It was fast isn't it. Well that's one thing that good when I really have a well thought out fic in my head. The ideas just kept on coming(: I'll try to do 2 chp each day. Well...I'll try. Hehe well...the previous chp didn't have much review as I would like but hey, patience is a virtue so I'll hope my reader will continue to love this fic(:

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Uzumakis**

Much mumuring and chattering could be heard throughout the entire auditorium as the students of the prestigious Konoha Law School scattered as their day comes to an end. Out of all the students body, the groups, the cliques, there was this one particular group that stood out. And that group, of course, consists of the prince (or princess as his grandmother would say) of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Naruto.

Big, big, big round blue eyes that twinkled each time he smiles ever so sweetly with those plump lips of his. His blondes locks will sway ever so flawlessly whenever he strides and it never fails to fall back into place without any efforts whatsoever. He's naturally tanned so his skin glows harmoniously with the sun without ever looking as if it was fake. And finally, there were these whiskers-like marks on his cheeks, 3 on each side. For some reason, the students were so fond of these marks as it kinda make Naruto's look a whole. Sweet and loving, but feisty. Women both adored and envied him. Men were constantly in a raging battle in their mind about their sexuality each time they looked or even thought of the blonde beauty. And even when all these things were happening every single day, Naruto stayed oblivious to every one of them.

"Wow Naru-chan," said a pinkette next to the said boy. "That speech of yours about the Uchihas was amazing!"

"Yeah blondie," said another girl who's too a blonde. "I wouldn't be surprised if that Uchiha would be so pissed if he were to hear that."

Naruto simply laughed softly. The two girls immediately squeal at the sound of what seems like wind chimes left near the windows during soft breezy weather.

"It's nothing Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. I'm just stating what I feel and think is right. Besides..."

Naruto had to stop abruptly due to the fact that they boy of a certain family that they were discussing about was in fact walking toward them. With that one friend of his, Inuzuka Kiba. Now, Naruto here didn't exactly get as to why did Kiba even thought of hanging around with that cold prince. It's not that Kiba was poor or whatever, it's just that their personalities were like the two exact poles of magnet; they don't attract to one another. Everyone of the student body knew that Sasuke was a man of little words. You could even be called as lucky if you were to get him to say something else other than his trademark one syllable 'hn.' Whereas Kiba was a man with no limitations to the number of words that came out of this mouth. And well,...the rest is pretty obvious as to why they just doesn't seemed to be the 'best of pals' type.

'_Che, and to think that somebody like him would even have a friend._' thought Naruto spitefully. Well, don't get it wrong. It's not that Naruto was afraid of speaking his mind, it's just that from the way he was brought up, it was common courtesy that if one wishes to talk about someone and that someone happens to appear out of nowhere, it's better if you state whatever you have discussed since the beginning to that person. It's the way of the Uzumakis.

As the duo came closer, Naruto was still standing to his ground while his two best girl-friends were both hiding behind him. Oh please, they knew what the Uchihas were capable of. And they _absolutely_ knew what was happening between the 2 families and they were not so stupid and to get into or ever near the matter. And so when the 2 of the youngest members of each family finally came face to face to each other, the 3 friends stood in silence hoping that there will not be any bloodshed.

"Uchiha." Naruto acknowledged ever so hesitantly.

Sasuke on the other hand, just stared at the blonde with his now coal eyes. He didn't wear his contacts today cause his brother is not here, so there's no reason to show it off to his brother. But coming back to the situation in hand... Yeah, he's still just staring. And Naruto, well, he's getting a widdle widdle bit angry. He had swallowed his pride as an Uzumaki and be more civilized towards the man and greeted him. Did he not deserve a reply? Or at least a smile even?

Seconds more passed and the dark-haired male was still just staring! His face couldn't be read and his eyes were ever so void of anything at all. However now, he has that unreadable smirk on his face so that's something. But that's definitely besides the point! Sakura an Ino both sweat-dropped as they could literally feel waves of annoyance seeping out from the blonde and he tried to keep his composure. Preferably keeping himself from punching the shit out of the Uchiha. Naruto's brows furrowed ever so dangerously sweet.

"Pardon me Uchiha...Could you not be anymore civilized?" said the blonde through his forced smile.

Silence. Smirk widens. Snaps.

"T-Teme...!"

"Just ready yourself for the things that's about to come, Uzumaki." said Sasuke finally with his smirk still in place. And in case you're wondering, it's the 'You're about to get thoroughly fucked' smirk in which of course, he got from training with his brother. After that short sentence he walked off with Kiba trailing behind him and he, of course, didn't go off without saying his favourite line whenever he sees the blonde.

"See you later, my love!"

Naruto could only put both his hands in a fist as they trembled in anger. Oh yeah, fuck with being civilized the next time. Sakura and Ino just sweat-dropped even further as they smiled weakly at their friend.

* * *

The Uzumaki House Mansion

Well first off, the house is really not that big to be called a mansion. It just a simple double story house, with pillars on the four corners of the house, a huge beautiful backyard garden that was well being taken care of by prince of the house, a swimming pool with a separate Jacuzzi, a big main dining hall and a living hall and of course, numerous butlers, chefs and maid to attend to every one of the family members' needs. So yeah, it ain't a mansion. Well at least to how the mistress of the house sees it.

Tsunade will do anything for her beloved family. Anything and everything. If her children wants more food on the table, she will order from every restaurants there is in Konoha to make the finest of meals for them. If they were to need money for expenses, there's no need to ask. She has already made an account for each and everyone of them with a huge sum of money in it. If they need a new set of clothes, she'll personally asked famous designers from other parts of the world to show them their latest collection and she'll pay them in cash. Oh yes, she loves all of them though they didn't exactly came from her womb but a family is always a family no matter what. She took it upon herself to be the mother for all of them. Now out of all her children...she dotes on her little princess more than anything in the world. Her sweet, innocent little princess... Her sweet child Naruto. Speaking of that child, today's going to be the day where he'll spend the night here. Not to mention the news of the suitor. Tsunade quickly stood up from the circle of wedding preparations and went into the living room just in time as the red BMW came into sight. Tsunade beamed.

"My princess, you're home at last."

Naruto pouted at the nickname that his grandmother always called him when he was little. But nonetheless, he left his luggage in the car for the butler to carry it in and ran towards the elderly blonde.

"Tsunade baa-chan! Don't call me a princess. I'm already 20." whined the smaller blonde. And of course for saying that, Tsunade knocked him on the head with her fist._ 'Elderly and freakishly strong...' _

So, once again, Naruto got an earful of how Tsunade had cared for him ever since he was a little naked baby and how it's about time that he should start calling her mother and only mother. Not grandmother. Naruto just nodded to the every word of his grand-..he meant mother as he pulled her along into the mansion. Soon after, the two blondes were joined by the other members of the family also known as Naruto's uncles.

First was Gaara and Temari. Gaara had this short dark-reddish hair with a 'love' tattoo on his forehead while Temari had this darker shade of dirty blonde that was tied up in 4 pigtails. Naruto have always thought that his blonde aunt's hairstyle was a little on the weird side. However, he dared not say it to her cause he would not want to be another test subject for her experiments of how the size of a simple hand paper fan could affect it's wind collecting power.

"Well, well, well...heard that somebody had given a very accomplish speech today. Even had a standing ovation if I must add." said Temari as she smirked, proud of her nephew.

Naruto just smiled shyly as he hugged his aunt first before he went over to his stoic but gentle uncle and hugged him next.

"I'm very proud Naruto.."

Naruto giggled when he heard the soft whisper of his favourite uncle and hugged him even more tightly. He then lets Gaara go and came face to face with his other uncle and aunt. Neji and Hinata are similar in so many ways. Well it is expected of them as there are in fact twins with Neji being the older one by just mere seconds. Both were pale in their skin tones and both have the same pale lilac eyes and due to some complication during the pregnancy, both did not have pupils. But, they could see just fine. The only two differences in them were their personalities and hair colour. While Neji had long warm brown coloured hair and he is pretty frank in whatever that he does, Hinata was more soft-spoken and she has this dark purplish hair. Oh, and she tends to stutter even towards her own family members.

"W-We're both very p-proud of you Naruto-kun"

"Yes, though I'll be much more happier if you were to step on their pride even further"

Naruto just laughed at his uncle's words and hugged them both tightly and they returned the gesture just as much. All of a sudden, Naruto was pulled away from the warmth of the twins and he was forcefully being put in a headlock and a fist was knuckling his head roughly. Naruto flailed his arms wildly as he thought of the only one who would do such a thing...

"K-Kyuu nii-chan! Stop it I say! Owwie...!" cried Naruto as he struggled to get out from the rough-housing treatment and when he finally did, he slapped the man on his arms hard.

Kyuu, or as his full name states to be as, Kyuubi, just laughed as he rubbed his abused arm. His long crimson red hair was tied together in a simple high ponytail with his fringe placed to the side. Now Kyuubi, was not Naruto's real biological brother. Like the others, he's just another one of Naruto's uncle. But just like Tsunade, he had been taking care of Naruto for as long as he could remember. Always being there for him no matter what. And for him to there for young Naruto almost 24/7, that's what made him to be a dream big brother in Naruto's eyes. Naruto wouldn't survived this long without him...

"Hahaha, hey! Everyone receives a hug but none for me?" said Kyuubi as he feign a sad tone.

Naruto just stuck out his tounge and ran over to Gaara muttering something between the lines of 'that's what you get for messing with my beautiful hair, you meanie.' Everybody laughed loudly, except for Gaara who just snickered.

However, while in the midst of all the laughter, everybody slowly stopped and they heard a small whimper from the brooding elderly Tsunade. A soul-crushing aura of depression could be felt from her.

"...Yeah, sure he can call an uncle 'brother' but not 'mother' for me"

The whole household was now filled with laughter of the children at the elderly's childish antics. All was well for the return of young Naurto and all had their minds on the upcoming wedding. However, their happiness was not for long as a lady has finally returned with grave news for the young princess. The said lady now moved into the household, hoping to advoid the mistress. However, she should've known better. Tsunade had knew the arrival the moment she stepped out from the car. Her booming voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Shizune, how was the trip to the groom's?"

Shizune jerked slightly at the tone of her employer. She gathered as much courage as she could and looked at the respected woman dead in the eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, the wedding...had been called off."

* * *

**End of Chp.2**

**Haley:** Well, how was it?(: I do wanna that fi anybody feels kind off confused with some of the things that are happening, you re more than welcome to ask me(: Like I said, I'm very open and I do hoped that ya'll have enjoyed reading this chapter. Do read&review 3 Toodles


	3. A Tatse of the Dispute

******Title: Against all Odds.**

Disclaimer: Yeah as usual... Sadly they aren't mine and I have my sources for my storyline(:

Summary: They say that love will overcome all. But will it able to overcome a dispute so deep

that it has been going on for so many generations? 2 families so caught up in the

past that they could kill in sight. Will love ever blossomed? "I've leave my everything

for you..."

**Haley**: Hey readers(: Well I do hope tht I still have readers. By a comment, I do am doing my best to find a beta reader. Until I find one, I do hope that my readers could patiently wait until that happens. And I do understand that some may have trouble in understanding my story. Don't worry all is just to keep ur minds running and suspense :P I promise that most your intended qns will be answered through the subsequent chps. So, do stay tune ~

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Tatse Of The Dispute.**

"Let me the fuck go! I'm going to kill that bastard! That coward! That..UCHIHA!" bellowed Tsunade as she tried to free herself from her sons, and also a damn gun in hand.

Yes, the old mistress was pissed beyond word. Who would've thought that such a happy moment could shattered in just a matter of seconds. Those Uchihas... She knew, she knew that they would play dirty in any way that they could. But this, this is preposterous! Messing with the wedding of her child!? Surely they have a death wish right now. When Shizune, her loyal and faithful right hand lady, came home as the bearer of grave news, saying that HER son's wedding was called off due to the fact that if the Masutomo family were to create a union with the Uzumaki, the Uchiha will cut off all of their ties with the working industries leading them into poverty. Tsunade almost had a heart attack. And to see Naruto's eyes filled with tears of both humiliation and sadness drove her to the edge. Oh yeah, Tsunade is seeing red and there's nothing that could ease the burn in her heart unless she has Uchiha Fugaku's head in a platter.

Finally, Kyuubi managed to grab the gun off from Tsunade's hand and sat her down with both Gaara and Neji holding onto her heaving shoulders. Tsunade glared daggers at her eldest.

"The fuck are you doing?! Let me get my hands on those bastards!" she shouted as she once again struggled to set herself free. Kyuubi's eyebrows twitched.

"How could that possibly help in this situation? So what if you killed him? How would that help in restoring our honor Kaa-san!?" said Kyuubi as he tried to make his blinded mother to see sense. Tsunade scoffed and folded her arms haughtily.

"Then what of Naruto? He's now upstairs crying his eyes out in the arms of his two aunts. You're going to leave him as that huh?! For goodness sake, this was supposed to be a wonderful wedding of an orphan child damn it! If you boys are half of the man that you are, you are to march into that house and get Fugaku's head for this! Just like what he had done to your father!"

And with that, the lady of the house left for her quarters in a haste, hoping to burn off her anger with the help of some pure hard liquor. Kyuubi sighed as he looked at her retreating back before making his way to Naruto's room with Neji and Gaara following him. In times like this, Naruto will need for them to be together.

'_The question now is whether or not should we ask Naruto to go back to that college.._'

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, in the Uchiha Residence, a celebration is happening in the household. Fugaku has invited almost all of the villagers near to this residence to celebrate in his victory against the Uzumaki clans. A victory which commemorates the fact that Tsunade's only grandchild to have a failed wedding. Fugaku smirked and chuckled silently at thought of Tsunade feeling so defeated, so useless at this very moment. Fugaku's chuckled turned into a full-blowned maniacal laughter and this causes heads to turn.

"Heh, what are you lowlifes looking at? Go! Continue to celebrate this victory. Sai, fire up the crackers!" said the man.

Sai only gave that fake smile of his and started up the firecrackers on the ground. A couple of 'oohhs' and 'ahhs' could be heard from the villagers and soon, the celebration went on as per normal. Sai went off and continued to set off every firecrackers that he could lay his hands on. He even occasionally scared off some of the villager youngster when he set some of the crackers off too near to their feet. When asked what was he thinking, he only gave them the smile. Kakashi on the other hand was busy distributing foods to the villagers who came alongside Kiba, who apparently decided that it's his job as a best friend, to be in Sasuke first party. Especially when no woman weren't even allow to attend. Needless to say that Kiba was given a quick knock on the head before he was even allowed to pass through the gate. Now the eldest and youngest could be found sitting next to their father and they appeared to have a decent conversation. Well, at least to the naked eye, it seemed as though they were having a decent NORMAL conversation.

Sasuke was in fact having a class with Itachi. A 'How to be like Itachi 101' as what Sasuke would call it. Sasuke was holding onto a piece of notebook with a pen while diligently writing down the pointers given by his brother on how to become more like him. So currently, they were actually at a point where Itachi is teaching Sasuke the glares which says, ' Go the fuck away and leave me alone. Better yet just die and leave everybody alone, bitch.' And Sasuke, being the wonderful student that he was listened with full attention. Once again, Uchiha Fugaku found himself palming his face gracefully and sighed.

'_Where have I gone wrong in raising THIS one up..._'

A few hours later, he celebrations has finally ended and everybody left to sleep. Including the 4 Uchiha brothers. As midnight stuck, all were fast asleep in their own quarters. All except for the head of the family, Uchiha Fugaku who's now sitting on the front porch with his long-time friend, now turned lawyer, Wasurabi Ebisu. (Made his family name up) Fugaku closed his tired eyes and leaned back on his rocking chair, enjoying the silence between them. Few minutes later, Ebisu decided to speak up.

"What is this madness Fugaku? Are you that satisfied by doing this...this various sabotage to the Uzumakis? How much longer must the fire burn? Let's just forget the past and look forward. Let the boys lead a decent life."

Fugaku stopped rocking his chair and looked at Ebisu's eyes in silence. Ebisu knew..He knew that to others those eyes showed nothing but after being with that man for nearly over 20 years, he knew that Fugaku is showing nothing but regret, pain and sadness in those coal eyes. Still staring into Ebisu's eyes, Fugaku replayed the incident that have put them in this current predicament in th first place.

"Forget?" he started. "How? How could I forget what had happen to this family? The misfortunes that has fallen upon the Uchiha family? She died Ebisu! My beloved wife Mikoto died in my arms. Crying as she took her last breath. I've suffered for than 10 years in jail for getting my revenge. Tell me, must I forget that too?"

Ebisu stayed silence as he allowed Fugaku to express his broken heart in the open without having to worry about appearing weak towards his sons. The dark-haired man continued with his monologue.

"Allow a decent life for my sons you say? If that's the case, why aren't any of them married yet? Though I took Kakashi off the streets out of pure intentions, he still said that he wants to express his gratitude by being a loyal son, so why isn't he married too then? I've always yearned to held my grandchildren in my arms, hear children's laughter in this dead house. The fire may be gone Ebisu, but the embers still lives and this dispute will not end until that lady is dead!"

* * *

As a new week began, Naruto dreadfully came out from his BMW and walked towards the Konoha Law School. Before this day had come, Naruto had passionately tried to convince to his family to at least sent him to another school. That way, he would not have to be bothered about what the students would have to say about the failed wedding arrangements. He had tried crying, moping and very bargaining with them but alas, they have brought up a pretty strong point of the fact that Konoha Law School is the only law school in Konoha at the moment and it would be such a waste if he were to drop the whole subject totally when he's already halfway through this final year. So here Naruto found himself in front of the main doors of the college. The blonde slowly open the door and hoped for the best. As soon as he took his first steps into the establishment, he was surround by the colour greyish-white everywhere.

_'What..the...fuck?..'_

Everybody, and he meant everybody was either standing in the hallways or sitting on the stair or on the courtyard reading the newspapers? Naruto was confused beyond words. Seriously, everyone? All of the students in the vicinity were too engrossed of that one particle in the papers that they didn't even noticed that Naruto had walked in. Usually by now, they would be all over him, bombarding him with questions about his weekends. As Naruto slowly made his way around the statue-like student, suddenly clapping sounds could be heard from the top of the stairway.

_'It couldn't be..._' wished Naruto silently.

Unfortunately for him, ladyluck was not there to hear his pleas as who else was there on top of the stairs with his trademark smirk and duck-like hairstyle? Well, of course, it's none other than Uchiha Sasuke with the degraded newspapers in hand. Naruto scowled as he glared daggers at the male.

"Well, what do we have here? People, why bother reading that article when the real story is right here, ours for us to question. Enjoy."

And so it all went downhill from there as of that week, it was one of the worst weeks for poor little Naruto as he tried to run away from the approaching crowd.

As the days goes painfully slow, soon Friday approaches and Naruto was this close as to give in to his urge to punch the living daylights of the next person who dared to ask him about his failed marriage with Masutomo. Everywhere he went, there will be somebody there to asked about the whole mess. At first Naruto was going to let it slide cause one way or another they were going to find out about if even without the help of...Sasuke. However, this is getting way too ridiculous on so many levels! There was so many people bombarding him with questions at the same time without giving a thought of his feelings whatsoever. At least give him a break or something! This whole shenanigan even resulted to him having troubles going to the restroom or even a having a decent meal. They were basically all over the place! There was this one time that Sakura and Ino had to even cover him with a jacket to 'smuggle' him all the to the far side of the courtyard or the abandon gym store for the poor boy to have his lunch in peace. Needless to say that Naruto was both mentally and physically exhausted. Oh but that was not the end of it.

There was Uchiha Sasuke.

It's already bad enough that Naruto had to dodge almost all of the students in the school, now he has Sasuke following him everywhere. Always there to see Naruto being ambushed by the student and feeling so good about it like jerk. It was as if Naruto was this spotlight thingy and Sasuke, being the nosy bug that he was, kept on buzzing towards Naruto and it's annoying the blonde to no end. Obviously the male was having the time of his pitiful life because every time Naruto caught a glimpse of him, he was with that one, flirty friend of his sniggering away at Naruto's misfortunes. And by the way, when he said that Sasuke could be found everywhere he goes, he literally meant everywhere! During some of the class that they both share, well that was kind of inevitable but you get the idea, during lunch, when he was walking towards his next lesson, during his weekly basketball games with his friends, in the hallways and there was even that one time during the school play, Sasuke was even there siting a few seats away from him. If he was there to just show his smug face, Naruto might not care that much but when he's there to actually add fuel to the already burning fire when Naruto was question, that's when Naruto might start a bloody mass massacre.

Being slightly optimistic about the whole situation, Naruto keep his mood to at least a semi-happiness as after today he will be going back to the mansion for the weekend. Now that's something worth to look forward too. That is of course...

"Going back already? Well hope you'll find a suitor this time round. Just so that I could drive him away too"

...until somebody decides to crush the last bits of happiness that still resides in the blonde. Oh yeah, there's going to be murder.

* * *

End of Chp 3.


End file.
